megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Silverman
Lisa Silverman is a character from Persona 2. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Playable Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Design Lisa is a Caucasian girl who has natural blonde hair and blue eyes. Like Tatsuya, Lisa wears a black Seven Sisters High uniform. However, she also wears a red ribbon (signifying her status as a junior student), as opposed to the blue ties/ribbons which seniors wear. Personality A martial arts fanatic, Lisa uses her own fists to defend herself, equipping gloves to improve the force impact. She is one of the more popular girls at Seven Sisters High School, and harbors a crush for Tatsuya because she thinks he is hot enough to boost her self-esteem. She holds an obvious crush on Tatsuya, acting clingy towards him and follows him around with little regard to his feelings on the matter. Despite her appearance, Lisa usually acts cool to those she is not interested in, and even haughty to those she dislikes. This could be caused by the bullying and xenophobia she experienced from the other local children when she was very young. She rejects the role of a "traditional" Japanese woman imposed on her by her parents, and feels they are forcing their culture onto her. In response, Lisa is learning to speak Cantonese (a form of Chinese) instead of Japanese and engaging in "dangerous" drug use and with "dirty" older men as a form of rebellion, but also for money. Lisa's parents never taught her English and she resents herself because of it and is reluctant to admit it. She often fights with Eikichi. Lisa and Eikichi behave in a similar manner to Kei Nanjo and Masao Inaba from Megami Ibunroku Persona in that they are constantly at each other's throats. During a heated exchange, Eikichi nicknames her "Ginko" (gin means silver in Japanese, and -ko is a common Japanese first name suffix for females) as an insult. Lisa's bias against Eikichi also shows if Tatsuya reveals he has eyes for Eikichi, in which she feels he's joking and says that's not funny, while if Tatsuya reveals he has eyes for Jun Kurosu, Lisa is far more accepting and claims he is free to like whoever he wants.https://youtu.be/dutyV3oH3VI?t=640 Profile ''Persona 2 ''Innocent Sin Lisa Silverman is a Caucasian girl raised in Sumaru City by her parents. Her originally American father is Steven Silverman, and he loved Japan so much that he applied for citizenship. Despite her natural blond hair and blue eyes, she is unable to speak English (the misconception that she can is the cause of much confusion). However, she knows how to speak (one of the southern Chinese dialects) in addition to her native Japanese, and often mixes both languages (often saying "Aiyah!" and other Chinese expressions). Lisa is a big fan of martial arts and . She is the top candidate for 'Miss Sevens', a contest held at Seven Sister's High similar to a beauty pageant/popularity contest. The contest is ended as her primarily rival, Yuko, is disfigured by the emblem curse. Lisa and her two friends Sheba and Mee-ho are selected to be in the idol group MUSES by music producer Ginji Sasaki, which is started through a rumor. The song that MUSES sings, with Lisa as the lead singer, and leader of the group, is called "Joker" which encourages people to call the Joker to solve their problems. She then recites a piece from the Oracle of Maia, 'the song of a foreign land' portion being fulfilled through Lisa (a foreigner) becoming an idol and singing at a live concert that was highly publicized. At one point in the game, the group encounters Shadow Lisa. She greets them and instantly starts to taunt Lisa about how much weight she took off her chest after she admitted that she didn't know English. Lisa didn't deny it but the Shadow started revealing Lisa's drug use and compensated dating with older men. The Shadow blames Lisa because her friends Sheba and Miho were dragged into the entire conflict and she was only following Tatsuya because she wanted the status everyone thought she had. Lisa stayed silent, pained in hearing this, but the Shadow continued by saying that Lisa hates being different but in reality she wants to be noticed and that's why she was after Tatsuya, the center of everyone's attention. The Shadow kept saying how selfish Lisa has always been. Lisa didn't deny it, and admitted that she was a pathetic little girl for a long time, but that she changed and found what she lost. She confronted the Shadow by saying that if the Shadow really is Lisa, that she should remember that her dream 10 years ago was to marry Tatsuya, her first love. However, the Shadow flew into a rage and yelled that the Tatsuya she loved died back then and that he will always be for her. Lisa said that no one will tell her how she feels and that Tatsuya's feelings are his business, but her feelings are hers and that even if he hates her, she will still love him no matter what happens. The Shadow then went berserk and said she didn't care for Tatsuya's feelings, and that he is hers and hers alone, leading to a fight. After the battle, the Shadow tells Lisa that this wasn't the end of it, and that light and shadow can't part ways from the other. Lisa understands and tells the Shadow that admits she has a place for her in her heart. ''Eternal Punishment'' Lisa Silverman appears in occasional locations as an NPC, and a metal duplicate of her is encountered late in the game during a boss battle. In this timeline, Lisa along with her best friends Assachi and Meepo are part of a girl group named MUSES, once again produced by Ginji Sasaki as a front for evil intentions. Sometime much later in the game Lisa is kidnapped (along with childhood friends from Innocent Sin ''timeline Eikichi and Jun) by Nyarlathotep in an effort to get her to regain her memories from the previous timeline in order to negate Philemon's conditions and thereby destroy the world (like so in ''Innocent Sin), prompting Maya and her friends to battle their personal demons and return Lisa back home without revoking any feelings of past memories of the previous timeline within her. If Maya and the party save Lisa but she wakes up before Philemon can send her away, she will cry out to Tatsuya (even calling him "Chinyan" as she normally would in Innocent Sin) and beg him to let her come with him before Philemon returns her back to Sumaru City. At the end of the game, Lisa shows up to the Araya Shrine, where, if she doesn't remember the previous timeline, meets Eikichi and Jun for the first time, expressing feelings of sorrow as though she's forgetting something--whereas if she does retain the memories, she is seen crying on the steps of the shrine, contemplating over Tatsuya's decision to return to the "Other Side" alone, while leaving his friends in a safe and sound future on "This Side." She shows support in Tatsuya's choices by choosing not to invoke any memories of the "Other Side" into Jun and Eikichi (who both are also of the "Other Side," but have their minds wiped completely clean of those memories), vowing to move on with her life in this current timeline. ''Persona 3'' Lisa doesn't appear on the show Who's Who, hosted by Trish, but is instead referenced. A 20-year old blonde girl is introduced claiming that her sister was a former idol. Trish is clearly impressed, wondering what it would be like to have a relative like that. If the player turns the lounge TV on in the correct day, a fitness hostess will give the audience Cantonese lessons by the words Cantonese Lessons Part --'' just as Lisa would do so in ''Innocent Sin. Contact Solo Contacts * Dance: Lisa dances for the enemy. * Kung Fu: Lisa shows off her kung fu moves. * Discuss Love: Lisa talks about love. * Seduce: Lisa seduces the enemy. Group Contacts * Lisa + Tatsuya: Lisa acts protective of Tatsuya. (Gained from start, can be lost if Tatsuya chooses someone else as his lover after the Shadow Lisa fight) * Lisa + Eikichi + Maya: Lisa, Eikichi, and Maya perform a comedy routine. (Gained automatically after Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Lisa + Maya + Yukino: Lisa, Maya, and Yukino seduce the enemy. (Gained automatically.) * Lisa + Jun: Lisa puts make up on Jun, only to find that he is prettier than she is with it on. * Lisa + Jun + Maya: Maya and Lisa seduce the enemy, while Jun asks for the demon's mercy. Quotes ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Lisa's Cantonese Phrases * In , 啊 and 呀 are used interchangeably, although they are pronounced differently in . * The consonants b'', ''d, g'' and ''j(dʒ) are . They are used to distinguish from the p'', ''t, k'' and ''ch(t͡s). Gallery Trivia *Lisa Silverman appears in the debug mode of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne. This appears to be a carry over from the tech demo of Nocturne's game engine, which also included appearances by Maya Amano, Louis Cyphre, as he appeared in the first two Shin Megami Tensei titles, the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner and Devil Summoner's main villain, Sid Davis. *Lisa's alignment with the Lovers Arcana is partly explained by her zodiac sign: the Taurus sign is traditionally associated with love and a deep care for others and ruled by the planet Venus. Category:Allies